


The sacrifice play

by boopbeepgamer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Characters Watching the Show, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopbeepgamer/pseuds/boopbeepgamer
Summary: When Edward Elric woke up in truth's domain he thought he was ready for anything. Well, turns out everything does not include seeing the future . . . And the past.
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The sacrifice play

The first thing Edward Elric saw when he woke up was . . . White.  
Not white sheets. Not white mist.  
It was simply white.  
Ed recognized this place. How could he not ?  
He saw it every night, in his nightmares and, when he refused to sleep, in his visions. He tried not to do either, but when truth called you came. And that was that.

The second thing he saw was a staticky outline of a human being and a bright, mocking, grin. He flinched. Hard.  
There was no denying it. He was pressed up against a door (the door! Oh god, oh god! ) he was surrounded by white. White. White! White.

Then there was silver.

Al.

Al!

He sobbed into Al's metal chest, for once not caring that he was the one who did this to him. He needed this goddamn it. His brother patted him with his cold hand.

"It's so white, Al. It's so white."  
The hand patting his back paused, then resumed the gentle ministrations.  
"I know big brother, I know."

Ed furiously wiped at his eyes.

Once he had calmed down, he began to take in other details of the room. Like the couch that had once been in dad's study. And the blue uniformed people in the adjoining room. And the strange, black, slab that seemed to hang, suspended, in the air.

Then truth clapped his hands and an invisible barrier shattered. That was when Hughes noticed the boys.

"Hey! Guys! The last people are here!"

Hughes scrutinized them. “Didn’t say they were kids, though” 

That's when Edward began seeing some differences from the man before them and the Hughes they knew.

Their Hughes was a little taller, a little scruffier. But most worryingly of all, he was not shoving baby photos in their faces.

“okay . . . ” Ed whispered to Al, “I think we’re in the past.” 

That's when they noticed the other people. Truth clapped his shadowy hands.

“ Introductions ” Truth spoke in his unnerving voice. Ed did his best military salute, and stood ram-rod straight. Then he spoke, and the words he said left many speechless.

“Major Edward Elric, at your service! ” He shouted

Hughes spluttered “B- but you're just a kid!” Ed shot him a flat look, “A kid who passed the official state alchemist exam, overseen by the fuhrer himself. ”


End file.
